sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Felikis/Elementary 3x07 The Adventure of the Nutmeg Concoction - Opinión
thumb Un poco más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado, he visto el nuevo episodio de Elementary, "The Adventure of the Nutmeg Concoction". Uno bastante diferente, aunque cumple con la promesa de la semana anterior y que nos demuestra que la serie sigue funcionando. La audiencia sigue respondiendo. Y quizá si no se enfrentara a How to Get Away with Murder tuviera una oportunidad mejor. La nuez moscada El caso es el primer punto que me interesa analizar del episodio. Aunque es un caso privado, termina relacionado con el FBI y el NYPD por extensión. Aún así, está bien ver el trabajo de Joan Watson en pseudo-solitario (pues su excompañero Holmes no tarda en aparecer para trabajar en un caso. La aparición de Ms. Hudson podría haber dado para más todavía (no en vano el personaje le valió un premio a la serie), pero aún así, el hilo de la historia es relativamente difícil y falto de muchos "falsos testimonios y pistas" como en ocasiones anteriores. Un acierto dejarlo en manos de un dato olvidado pero que no obstante estaba más a la vista de todos que en casos similares. Andrew debe aparecer más Andrew Paek (interpretado por Raza Jaffrey) era una de las grandes premisas de la temporada: el novio de Joan, el lado opuesto de Sherlock Holmes. No obstante su aparición en la temporada (y llevamos siete episodios) ha sido muy breve, sólo viendo su feliz vida con Joan. Sacarle de este episodio cuando ha discutido con ella me parece un error. Mycroft Holmes fue uno de los potenciales amantes de Watson, y aunque vi esto muy criticado por los fans (que si no era creíble, que si no hacen buena pareja...) lo cierto es que se nor permitió conocer un poco a Joan, y nos mostró que realmente es un poco voluble con sus parejas, como afirma Sherlock, motivo por el cual la aparición de Christopher Santos debía hacerse presente con Andrew. Pero yo no soy guionista. Kitty encaja en la antigua dinámica thumb Al final de "Terra Pericolosa" se nos presentó la posibilidad de que Joan y Sherlock cooperasen de nuevo a la antigua usanza. Kitty (que es la gran baza de la nueva temporada) se ha adaptado bien a la dinámica, trabajando con Joan perfectamente (y dándonos una pista de su pasado sobre su padre. He empezado a sospechar de él). Y ha dejado de ver a Watson como una rival, sino como una "Sherlock Holmes" más. Incluso es ella la que se anota el gol de la investigación. Un gran acierto. Valoración Un episodio que ha estado muy equilibrado en muchos aspectos, aunque la "columna vertebral" de Joan y su novio hace que se tambalee al no poder conocer más a este. Se anunció en su día que el arco argumental post-navideño nos traería otro posible candidato de Joan, por lo que espero que conozcamos mejor a Andrew, al tiempo que conocemos más del pasado de Kitty. Y que vuelva Moriarty. Un 7.5/10. Categoría:Entradas